Midnight Locket
by BVBforever201
Summary: During a trip to the lake, Sharon, Break, Gil, Alice, and Oz are telling ghost stories, when Sharon looses her locket! Just when Oz thinks he found the locket, it turns out he is in for the ride of his life. Will Oz be saved, or will he die?


(Oz POV)

"Soon, Lucas heard the small dog outside. Or so he thought. He remembered killing that dog, and its owner, yet he continued to hear the barking. Then he heard scratching on the door. He took his gun, opened the door, and-"

"OH MY GOD!" Sharon yelled, interrupting Break's story.

"Wh-at!" Alice yelled, annoyed. Almost every story was interrupted tonight, and we were both getting sick of it. Break turned off the flashlight, and Gil added more wood to the fire.

"I can't find my locket!" Sharon yelled.

"Well, it didn't just grow legs and leave, it's gotta be around here somewhere." Gil said, still paying much more attention to the fire than the situation.

"Can't we just replace it?" Alice asked, biting into a chicken leg.

"No! it had a picture of my old friend that died in a car accident! We have to find it! Grab the flashlights!" Sharon yelled. Gil sighed as he took a flashlight from the bag and began looking around the campsite.

"Am I gonna do this alone?" he asked.

I held the flashlight up to my shoulder. Dead leaves crunched under my brown boots as I stopped. I pointed the flashlight to what I thought was the golden locket, but it turned out to be a golden coin. I bent down and looked at it closer, when I realized there was a trail of them.

'Somebody must've had a bag of gold and, it ripped.' I thought. I set the coin down, and stood up again. I had no interest in the money; I had an interest in what someone was doing in this forest. I shined my flashlight up further, and I saw a small, broken house. I picked up the gold and walked to the door. I figured they must need the gold if they lived in this kind of house. I knocked on the door.

Nothing.

It was open, so I peeked inside.

"Hello?" I asked, stepping inside. There was one candle lit on the worn out table, aside from that, everything was dark. It looked as if the place had caught on fire, and put out with a hose, which is probably what happened.

"Oh… you're here!" a small voice said. A small woman in a black cloak covering her face, arms, hands- let's just say it looked like a floating cloak.

"Is that you, warren?" She asked.

"Oh uh, no, I'm sorry, my name is Oz, I found this gold outside your house, and I came to return it to you." I said, holding up the few pieces of gold I had found.

"Oh, your such a dear! Thank you sweetie, if you could just set it down on the table, I'm afraid I'm too weak to hold them. if there's anything I could do for you, let me know." She said. I put down the gold on the broken table. I felt bad for her. But I did wonder if she had found Sharon's locket.

"Well, I was wondering, did you happen to find a locket?" I asked her.

"Oh, this?" she asked, holding up Sharon's gold locket. I couldn't believe it! She really found it!

"Yes, that's it!" I exclaimed. This was amazing!

"First, have a seat." She said. I sat down. She opened the creaking door and tossed the locket into the lake.

"Wait- what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well, I need to test out this knife, and you are just so beautiful, you'd be perfect to test it on!" she said, coming toward me with a large knife.

"What are you-" I was cut off with a sharp pain in my side. I knew she had stabbed me. I saw blood dripping onto the floor. Everything became black, and white ghost-like faces appeared, as they chanted,

_Servatis a periculum __[save us from danger]__.  
Servatis a maleficum __[save us from evil]__. _

_Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum _

_Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum_

_A/N: I hope you likey! It will get better, and in the ending, they are speaking Latin. Chapter 2 will be up ASAP!_

_Also, I'm sorry college days is taking so long! I don't know if you guys liked chapter 7 a whole lot, because I haven't got any reviews in the past days. I will update chapter 8 soon!_


End file.
